Love Never Ends
by Shoojo
Summary: Kalau saja kau tidak menolakku, mungkin saat ini kita akan bersama, dalam tawa dan duka... LuVi, KoVi


I'm back! Setelah dikubur dalam peti mati a.k.a. sekolah dalam waktu yang lama, kini aku kembali.

Ini adalah one-shot LuVi dan KoVi. Ya ya ya, love triangle lagi. Ugh -_- buat pembaca setia "Navigator's Boyfriend" ini adalah obat kekecewaan kalian ya. Kenapa? Karena aku sudah memutuskan akan memakai pairing ZoNa dan LuRo dalam cerita itu. Jadi tidak ada LuVi dan KoVi. Penggantinya adalah cerita ini. Jadi, selamat membaca ya!

Oya, garis miring itu flashback, buat sekadar informasi.

_Disclaimer : Punya Oda-sensei. Aku tidak mau ditangkap gara-gara melanggar hak cipta._

= * . - . * =

**Love Never Ends**

**an One Piece Fanfiction**

= * . - . * =

Sorak-sorai membahana memenuhi halaman depan istana Alubarna. Berbagai orang, dari yang tua dan muda, pria dan wanita, tajir maupun biasa saja, semua rela berdesak-desakan dan berpanas-panasan di lapangan luas ini. Rasa panas dan lelah tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk melihat event yang sangat spesial yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Ya, hari ini bukanlah hari biasa. Ini adalah hari besar bagi seluruh Arabasta, khususnya bagi penghuni istana Alubarna. Sebentar lagi sejarah baru akan tercipta, Arabasta akan memasuki babak baru dalam menjalani roda pemerintahannya. Dan semua orang ingin menjadi saksi akan mulainya babak baru ini. Bagi yang tidak sempat datang atau tidak bisa, masih bisa mendengarkan melalui denden mushi.

Mereka semua datang ke sini hanya untuk satu tujuan : mendengarkan pidato raja dan ratu yang baru sekaligus penyerahan mahkota dari raja lama menjadi raja baru. Nevertari Cobra, raja terdahulu, sudah memasuki masa tuanya dan sudah pasti harus diganti untuk meneruskan perjalanan negara ini. Dan penggantinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan menantunya, suami dari putri tercintanya.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya orang-orang kerajaan mulai keluar dari istana menuju hall. Prajurit kerajaan berdiri dengan wibawa dan tegap, siap menyambut raja dan keluarganya. Setelah semua prajurit tentara dan orang-orang pemerintahan, diikuti oleh Pell dan Chaka sebagai pengawal tertinggi, juga Igaram, akhirnya Nevertari Cobra dan keluarganya keluar. Seluruh massa menyambut dengan riuh meriah dan teriakan–teriakan "Hidup Raja! Hidup Arabasta!" yang memekakkan telinga.

Melihat dan mendengar semangat rakyatnya, Nevertari Cobra hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Sangat menyenangkan mengetahui rakyatnya penuh semangat. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju mikrofon di depan. Sesampainya di sana, dia berhenti sejenak, sebelum memulai menyebarkan pidatonya.

"Rakyatku yang terkasih," katanya dengan lembut dan tegas, yang disambut dengan sorakan yang lebih keras, "hari ini adalah salah satu hari besar dalam sejarah kerajaan Arabasta. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, usiaku sudah tua, dan aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk memimpin kalian . Tapi negara ini tetap butuh pemimpin yang tegas, yang muda dan bijaksana untuk melanjutkan pemerintahan. Maka sebentar lagi kita akan mengikuti prosesi pergantian raja.

Sebelum itu, aku ingin memohon maaf, jika selama ini aku telah membuat salah ataupun dosa. Jika ada hal salah yang telah kubuat dalam masa-masa pemerintahanku, sampaikanlah."

Rakyat sontak menjawab, "Tidak ada, Raja Cobra-sama. Anda adalah raja yang terbaik!"

Igaram yang berada di samping Cobra berbisik dengan senang, "Anda benar-benar mampu menarik hati semua rakyat." Cobra tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungan kalian. Dan pada detik ini pula, aku Nevertari Cobra, akan menyerahkan mahkota raja sekaligus menyatakan pengunduran diri." Selesai berbicara, dia mencopot mahkota megah dari kepalanya dan meletakkannya di bantal merah tempat mahkota yang diterima Igaram. Setelahnya Cobra mulai berbicara lagi, "Dan kita sambut raja baru kita, putra kebanggaan negeri ini, menantuku terkasih dan suami dari putriku tersayang."

Dari kursi di belakang, Vivi menepuk pundak suaminya, memberikan semangat bagi dia untuk maju. Pria itu berdiri, berjalan ke depan dan berlutut di depan Cobra.

"Apa kau siap memimpin negara ini dengan seluruh jiwa, raga, kemampuan, dan hatimu, sampai ketika engkau harus diganti, dan menjalankan kewajibanmu dan memberikan yang terbaik bagi rakyat?" tanya Cobra kepada pria itu.

Dia menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kalau begitu," dengan senyum masih mekar di wajahnya, Cobra mengambil mahkota itu, "maka engkau," dia meletakkan mahkota di kepala pria itu, "Kohza, aku resmikan sebagai raja Arabasta baru." Dan sontak semua rakyat bersorak, "Hidup Raja Kohza! Hidup Raja Kohza!"

Kohza berdiri, menatap rakyat di hadapannya dengan mata tajam. Di sebelahnya, istri tercintanya, teman sejak kecil, ratu dan mantan putri negeri ini – Vivi – menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Kohza tersenyum dan membalas dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Vivi. Sementara sorakan "Hidup Raja Kohza! Hidup Ratu Vivi!" membahana dan menggegerkan seluruh pelosok negeri...

.

= * . - . * =

.

Kedua mata hitam itu terus terpaku pada hall istana, tidak pernah meninggalkan pandangannya. Pria itu memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, atau lebih tepatnya wanita anggun berambut biru. 'Dia sudah sangat cantik dan dewasa,' batinnya. Betapa dia mencintai rambut lembut itu, wajah dewi, senyum gemulai, mata indah dan kulit mulusnya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Rasa cemburu memuncah begitu melihat wanita yang dicintainya berada di samping pria lain. Sesaat dia ingin ke sana, membawa lari wanita pujaannya itu dan pergi bersama dalam kebahagiaan mengejar mentari sambil berpegangan tangan. Dia tidak peduli apakah dia itu ratu atau dia harus mencari masalah dengan kerajaan ini, kerajaan yang dulu diselamatkannya.

Tapi dia memilih mencari aman saja. Mengalungkan kembali kerudung di kepalanya, dia mulai berjalan keluar dari keramaian. Dalam hati dia terus menyesali keputusannya di masa lalu. 'Kenapa aku menolaknya? Apa karena aku takut? Tapi kenapa, kenapa bukan aku yang bersama dia?'

Matanya terpancing pada foto dirinya yang ditempel di tembok kota, bersama dengan tulisan "WANTED" dan jumlah harga buruan. Pemuda ini hanya memandang miris sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

= * . - . * =

.

"Vivi-sama, makan siang akan siap sebentar lagi. Mohon anda segera bersiap."

Vivi mengangguk pelan, lalu menyuruh pelayannya keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman. Upacara sudah selesai, Kohza sudah dilantik sebagai raja baru, dan sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti acara makan siang dengan para pejabat tinggi. Sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin menghadiri makan siang itu. Tidak menyenangkan jika makan harus memakai segala tetek-bengek formalitas hanya untuk makan. Dia merindukan kegaduhan acara makan malam dulu dengan kelompok Topi Jerami 15 tahun lalu, bagaimana Chopper keselek makanan, Usopp beraksi dengan piring menggunakan hidung panjangnya, atau Luffy yang terus makan banyak...

Tiba-tiba gelombang kesedihan menerjam dirinya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata keluar dari matanya.

'Tidak, tidak!' tegur Vivi kepada dirinya sendiri seraya menyeka air matanya. 'Aku harus melupakan dia! Dia mungkin saat ini juga sudah melupakanku. Lagipula, ini semua salahnya, ya salahnya. Jika dia tidak mau menolakku, mungkin kami...kami akan...'

Angin sepoi-sepoi masuk ke dalam ruangan, menggoyangkan gorden jendela. Vivi beranjak bangun, ingin menutup jendela, tapi apa yang dilihatnya di balik jendela mengejutkan dirinya. Dia hanya terdiam di tempat, beradu tatap dengan orang di beranda jendela.

"Ka–kau..." suara Vivi yang serak keluar pelan dan bergetar, kini dia membiarkan air matanya jatuh.

"Hai," sapa pria itu, membuka kerudung jubahnya, memperlihatkan wajah yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Vivi, "sudah lama sekali ya..."

= * . - . * =

10 tahun lalu...

= * . - . * =

_Vivi memandang bulan purnama yang indah di langit malam sana, angin malam mempermainkan rambutnya, mengibarkan setiap helai biru rambut indah nan gemulai itu. Dia duduk dengan santai, memandang keindahan malam Arabasta di pinggir pantai. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan pakaiannya yang kotor karena pasir, ataupun fakta bahwa mungkin saja seluruh pasukan kerajaan keliling kerajaan, mencari dia yang "hilang". Dia sedang menunggu seseorang, yang sangat penting dan sangat hebat dalam hatinya. Dia terus saja menatap langit malam. Sampai langkah tapak kaki menggema di keheningan malam. Vivi berbalik ke arah suara, dan tersenyum lebar._

"_Hai, Vivi."_

"_Hai, Luffy..."_

_.  
_

= * . - . * =

.

"Lu–Luffy..." isak Vivi, tapi Luffy maju, dan menyeka air mata di kedua pipi ratu Arabasta ini.

"Sshh.. diamlah, Vivi..." bisik Luffy dengan lembut, menenangkan Vivi. Dia mengangkat dagu Vivi dengan jari tangan kanannya, membuat mereka saling tatap. "Ya, ini aku, Luffy."

.

= * . - . * =

.

"_Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Luffy setelah mereka terdiam dalam hening sesaat._

_Vivi memandang ke muka pemuda itu, dan menundukkan wajah sedikit. "Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf dulu, karena sudah memanggilmu ke sini, padahal, yah, kau kan sedang dalam pelayaranmu, dan sekarang menjadi buruan pemerintah. Harusnya aku yang seorang putri tidak memanggilmu," Vivi tertawa kecil atas kalimat terakhirnya._

_Luffy tersenyum polos. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, ini tidak menghalangi ambisiku menjadi raja bajak laut."_

"_Betul, sedikit lagi kau akan menjadi raja bajak laut dan terkenal. Dan mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu bebas seperti ini." Hening sesaat kembali menyelimuti mereka. "Erm..Luffy..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku...aku..."_

_.  
_

= * . - . * =

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Luffy...sangat..." isak Vivi. Luffy memeluknya dengan erat dan membelai rambut birunya, sementara itu Vivi mulai terisak di dada Luffy.

Luffy tidak menjawab, hanya terus membelai rambut Vivi, merasakan aroma harum ratu Arabasta di pelukannya ini.

"Aku rasanya kesepian...tanpa kau, Luffy...sangat..."

"Aku juga, aku juga sama..." bisik Luffy pelan dan menenangkan. "Tapi, bukankah kau tidak kesepian, sudah bahagia, kau memiliki negeri yang damai, juga keluargamu, terutama dia..."

Tiba-tiba Vivi melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luffy. Dia berbalik menghadap pintu, membelakangi Luffy. Isakannya diganti dengan kemarahan. "I–ini salahmu, kalau saja.. kalau saja...kau mau mengerti perasaanku waktu itu..."

.

= * . - . * =

.

"_Aku cinta kau," bisik Vivi pelan, tapi cukup bagi Luffy untuk mendengarkan. Sunyi kembali datang. Kemudian Luffy memecahkan kesunyian ini. "Vivi, maaf..."_

_Vivi memalingkan muka. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan datang, tapi tetap saja dia tidak siap untuk mendengarkan perkataan menyakitkan ini._

"_Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya bergetar sedikit._

_Luffy ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. "Vivi. Kau harus mengerti, kau sudah dewasa. Kau pasti tahu alasanku."_

"_Ta–tapi, kalau ini memang soal angkatan laut, aku bisa menghadapinya. Kita bersama, pasti bisa Luffy. Kenapa..."_

_Dengarkan aku, Vivi!" suara Luffy keras seakan-akan membentak. "Aku juga cinta kau! Kau kira aku tidak? Tapi nyawamu lebih penting daripada cintaku! Apa kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja? Dunia bajak laut itu keras, banyak bahaya yang akan kita hadapi. Aku tidak sanggup tahan jika aku harus melihatmu mati di tangan mereka, apalagi karena aku, aku yang membawamu ke dunia bajak laut. Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku, hah?"_

"_Omong kosong!" teriak Vivi, menutup kedua kupingnya, "Justru kau yang harus tau perasaanku. Aku...aku siap Luffy, aku bisa menghadapi mereka, aku–"_

"_Lihat Ace! Kau sudah lihat kan?" balas Luffy, kini air mata membasahi matanya, "Dia diburu dan mati terbunuh oleh angkatan laut, hanya gara-gara dia anak raja bajak laut. Bagaimana dengan kau? Hal yang sama juga akan kau hadapi! Hanya karena kau memiliki hubungan dekat denganku, mereka akan mengejarmu sampai mati juga. Apa kau tidak paham?"_

_Vivi hanya terdiam, air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Tiba-tiba dia menampar pipi Luffy._

"_Aku benci kau!" Dan dengan selesainya kalimat itu, dia pergi berlari, meninggalkan Luffy yang terdiam di tempat._

_.  
_

= * . - . * =

.

"Aku benci kau...aku benci kau..." bisik Vivi terus menerus, membuat hati Luffy sakit setiap kali mendengarnya.

Kesunyian lagi menghuni kamar ini. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memegang bahu Vivi, memutar badannya dan kini dia menghadap Luffy lagi.

"Vivi, dengarkan aku," kata Luffy, katika dia melihat Vivi ingin melepaskan diri lagi, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau, dan mungkin semuanya sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki hal ini, tapi hanya ada satu hal penting yang kau harus tahu. Aku cinta kau, dan itu akan terus tetap meskipun kau sudah menikah. Aku akan terus mendukung kau, semoga hidupmu bahagia, dan tidak ada bahaya yang menghampirimu. Mengerti?"

Ketika Vivi menganggukkan kepalanya, Luffy tersenyum. Dia mencium kening Vivi dan berkata dengan halus, "Selamat tinggal, ratu..."

Tepat dia selesai bicara, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Vivi berbalik ke pintu dan Kohza masuk ke dalam. "Vivi? Ada apa? Aku mendengar seperti ada suara tangisan..."

Vivi tersenyum kepada suaminya, "Tidak apa-apa sayang, tidak ada apa-apa...ah!" Vivi berbalik ke arah jendela lagi, tapi Luffy sudah pergi.

Kohza hanya diam saja, sebelum berkata, "Biarlah. Makan siang sudah siap. Kita turun ke bawah?"

Tersenyum, Vivi memegang tangan Kohza dan berjalan keluar. Tapi, dia tidak lupa berbalik ke arah jendela, tempat cinta pertamanya telah pergi.

"Selamat jalan, raja bajak laut..." bisiknya pelan.

= * . - . * =

**Owari**

= * . - . * =

Ah...selesai juga! One shot gaje ini! Semoga kalian senang, terutama penggemar KoVi dan LuVi. Maaf ya kalau ada bahasa yang kurang dimengerti.

Review ya! Berikan tanggapan, saran, juga laporan mistypo kalau ada.

Ja ne~~~~


End file.
